Twisted Lines
by Answer-the-door
Summary: Dimitri is the head of the Russian Mafia in America; he has everything he ever thought he wanted, good looks, money, women throwing themselves at him. That was until he met Rose for the first time. Rose is studying at University; she has nothing other than her best friend Lissa, her looks and a really crappy job. But everything for Rose change I DONT OWN VA! - AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! OR ANY CHARACTERS! but I do own this plot :3 YAYY FOR ME! :D so yeah i have a new story for you :D its Vampire Academy, I tried to stay away from this but I couldn't - if you haven't read the books GO DO IT NOW! trust me best thing EVER! :) so yeah...**

**enjoy! :D **

**Lids x**

* * *

"Liss! Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" I asked uncertain.

"Calm down Rose, I'm texting Chris now. He'll come and get us and they'll let us in." She reassured.

"Hummm... he better be, you know I don't want to be here anyway" I had recently just broken up with my boyfriend, Jesse, three pointless years of a relationship I didn't want to be in but I was too naive to know that I could be independent, plus the fact that I had caught him cheating on me twice, the third time was the last straw! I only dated him because in school it was seen as 'the right thing to do' considering we were both popular. But now I was out of school and I had had enough!

Tonight I just didn't want men leering on me left right and centre... But I was my best friend's wing woman for the night.

We stood outside some club called 'blood suckers' Agh I hated this whole cliché of 'vampires' it was EVERYWHERE! A wolf whistle sounded behind me, I ignored it, then another two. "AGH! This is gonna be a long night!" I mumbled.

Lissa laughed, "Well then why did you wear such a clingy dress that shows your AMAZING body?" she grabbed my ass playfully.

I smiled and giggled playing along, "well just cause I don't want to be here doesn't mean I have to dress 'not me'."

Just then her phone went off, "Hello, Chris?" Someone said something on the other side making her giggle and blush, "yeah we're out side," putting on her sexy voice (which I had taught her)she added, "too keep away all the horrible, sleazy, creepy men..."she added something which I couldn't hear then hung up, she turned and smiled innocently at me "what?" I raised an eyebrow and she giggled, "I learnt from the best, didn't I?"

Before I could answer someone snaked their arms round her, she smiled at the man I had never met before. Lissa had met him last weekend when she went out with our other friend Mia.

"Hey babe, I missed you" he whispered burring his head in her hair. She turned around and they starting sucking each other's faces off!

I cleared my throat at the same time as someone else from behind Chris cleared theirs. They sprang apart, both looked embarrassed. When they moved I saw a man with dark brown hair to his shoulders and amazing chocolate brown eyes that were boring in to mine.

"Um, sorry, Chris this is my best friend Rose, Rose this is Chris." As Lissa spoke I was snapped out of the trance the man had me under.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Chris," then moving closer to him I said in a threateningly low voice, "_If_ you hurt her there will be no use running from me cause I will hunt you down and-

I was cut off by Lissa, but I kept looking at Chris to make sure my point got across and by the way his face paled I think it did, "OH OK then!" then turning to the man next to Chris, "Hi, I'm Lissa..." she smiled.

"Dimitri, I have heard a lot about you, it's good to put such a pretty face to a name you hear non-stop." He smiled but to me it felt fake like he didn't really want to be here.

I was so lost in my thought I didn't realise that they were all looking at me, "Oh sorry," I smiled, "Hi I'm Rose as you probably already heard," Lissa elbowed me, "Ow!" I looked at her then back at Dimitri who happened to be checking me out, Hummm; time to play me thinks I smiled to myself, "see something you like?" I asked flirtatiously, all the while smiling my man eater smile.

He looked shocked at first then played along, "No. I see something I love."

Cocky bastard, I stepped forward so we were inches apart and trailed my arm down him chest, "well we'll see about that later wont we..." I said looking up at him though my lashes, I could smell his after shave, then I walked past him to follow Lissa and Chris who were walking in to the club, the bouncer just let us though with no question, I thought it was a little wired but oh well. In side everything was dark and blood red, it was awesome!

We walked down the stairs I was nearly at the bottom, Chris and Lissa ahead of me already getting drinks, when I felt two hands go around my hips pulling me in to a secret door way, electric shocks vibrated though my whole body. I was going to scream but I smelt his after shave, "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people and then pull them into dark doorways" I said turning around and smiling up at Dimitri.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked with one raised eyebrow, I just noticed he had an accent and GOD was it sexy on him!

I smiled evilly; I pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear, "I'm not like most girls Dimitri..." I kissed his neck leaving a mark and with that I walked down the stairs to the bar and ordered a white wine – for now – Just as I was about to pay a hand stuck out and gave the bartender the money, I could feel the person right behind me and I knew who it was instantly –Dimitri.

I smiled to myself as he put both of his hands either side of me and whispered in my ear, "you just keep running away just when it gets good,"

"Well I like to keep a man on his toes..." I said seductively, "and thanks for the drink, I might have to repay you later..." I was enjoying this little game we had going.

He growled in my ear, "oh yeah? And what would my repayment be?" he moved my hair away from my neck and kissed it.

"Hummm... well we'll see." My drink came and I thanked the bartender, I turned around in Dimitri's arms. "So Dimitri do tell, what do you do for a profession," I said in a really bad British accent.

He burst out laughing and I joined in, "Um well if I told you now, you'd either run away screaming or not believe me... but I can tell you that this floor your standing on is mine,"

Oh so he was the owner of the club, Hummm... I decided to act dumb for a laugh, "Oh so you lay flooring?" I smiled but he saw though me.

He laughed, "You were right you're not like other girls... I like that," he said whilst looking at my lips, he wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him, for a moment I forgot all about my worries from earlier. Dimitri looked in to my eyes to see if it was alright to kiss me, I was touched so to show I was more than fine with it I put my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. As his lips touched mine if felt like a thousand sparks racing though my body, he's lips were soft at first but when I deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to me he became more hungry for me.

"DIMKA!" A high pitched voice screamed came from behind Dimitri, we broke apart.

Dimitri stood in front of me protectively, "Tasha what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you Dimka," she said trying to be sexy, like I said trying.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." He said calmly.

She didn't seem to acknowledge what he said, instead she looked at me, "DIMKA, WHO IS SHE? SHE LOOKS LIKE A CHEAP WHORE!"

I laughed without humour, "Look love, you don't you listen to Dimitri? Is that why he dumped your sorry ass?" she looked confused, "OH FOR FUCK SAKE, he said," I said this slowly like she was a child, "he told you he didn't want to see you anymore." Dimitri laughed.

"Dimka your not gonna let her speak to me like this are you?" she whimpered.

"Dimitri doesn't own me! AGH woman, whoever you are, you're getting on my nerves so _please leave_" I said with authority which I didn't have but she wasn't gonna know that now was she.

She huffed then left.

I smiled in victory, "So who was she? Your X?"

"Yeah but she wasn't good enough and too clingy." Dimitri replied.

I frowned, "good enough? As in bed?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "the way I see it if I'm going to date someone who's been throwing themselves at me and that I don't have any feelings for they best be pretty good in bed, would you not agree?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, "So you're saying that the only reason you dated her was because she was there?" I laughed.

"Yep" we both laughed and then he ordered us some vodka shots. We laughed and talked for ages, we got on really well. We were about five shots in to the night when 'Titanium David Guetta ft Sia'.  
"Oh my god! I love this song, dance with me please" I smiled and got up from the bar stall and took his hands in mine.

"I don't know... I'm not much of a dancer..." he tried to stop me.

"Oh really?" I said biting my lip and moving closer to him, "I think I know a way to get you there..."

"Are you black mailing me?" he said amused.

"In some ways... yes..." I let my hand travel down him chest and over his privates, he took a sharp in hail of breath. "Will you dance with me now?"

"Only if you dance _for_ me later," he said cheekily.

"We'll see..." I said dragging him on to the dance floor, I dirty danced against him until the song finished when he pulled me in to a booth and drew the curtains so we would have more privacy. As soon as they were drawn I climbed on to his lap, gliding my lips up down his neck slowly and watched as he shivered under my touch.

"I think you owe me something..." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and started to move my hips to the music. After the song was finished I kissed him hungrily, I knew I was drunk when I uttered the next words, "Take me home..." He growled in my ear and carried me out of the club and placed me into his car all the while we kissed. He broke the kiss and came over to the driver's side; he pulled out of his car space and manically drove off.

In next to no time we were outside an old ware house, I started to get nervous...

* * *

**So what do you think of my new story? please do share by R&R-ING :) until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! and thank you for all the support :) I hope this makes up for me taking so long to upload! :D sorry again and enjoy!**

**Lids xx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dimitri must have sensed my uneasiness because he turned his whole body towards me saying, "I know it looks dodgy, but I promise you this _is_ my home."

I gasped, "You live in a old warehouse? Dimitri if you want we could go back to mine... If you don't have anywhere to live..." I said.

But he just laughed at me, "Rose this is my house I brought it so I could have a place to... work and live and be... away from the major city," he replied, but he must have seen the disbelief on my face, because he growled and pulled me on to his lap, "Roza please just trust me." His eyes pleaded with me. I was still worried, I mean I only met this man tonight and yeah we got on really well but I still only met him tonight. I had sobered up a lot from being in his car and from worrying that he could even rape me or kill me OR BOTH! I started to think it was a bad idea telling him to take me to his home, I mean I had only ever had sex with one other man – despite the rumours from my own school - and every time I had had sex with Jesse it was horrible! He had treated me like a prostitute! That's why we had only ever done it about three times when we were together, I knew he had other girls and I knew the only reason why he stayed with me is because of my looks and when we did have sex it was "AMAZING!" for him, but only for him.

But looking in to Dimitri's eyes I could see he wouldn't hurt me, so to show that I trusted him I softly kissed his lips. I giggled when he growled when I pulled back, his arms clamping around my waist. "I trust you Dimitri – god know why considering I just met you, but I trust you. But... what's 'Roza'?" I asked confused.

He chuckled at my attempts to pronounce it, "Roza, is your name in Russia, Roza." He said my name in awe as he studied my face. I blushed under his intense gaze and he chuckled once again. He placed his hand on my check and I leant in to it, "You are so beautiful and pure." He said almost to himself.

"I don't know about beautiful but I'm defiantly not pure." I replied in a dream like manner, I was just lost in his eyes.

He chuckled again, "Well then that makes two of us." I shivered from the cold, "Come on let's get you inside."

I smiled, "Ok." he opened the door and I climbed off his lap and out the door and he followed. Once he had locked the car he took my hand and led me to the door of the warehouse, I could see now that it was more like a house than I originally thought as it had a huge wooden door and large glass windows all covered the second floor of the warehouse, but none on the first floor which confused me but I decided not to ask as I was too tired.

As we walked into the house there was a door to the right and a lift straight ahead, we walked to the elevator. "What's in there?" I asked, surprising myself, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." I said embarrassed by my outburst.

Dimitri chuckled, "It's alright... Um, well that's where I do some of my... business."

"Oh, so that's the work that you don't want to scare me with?" I asked, thinking in my head _why am I even doing this? He's going to hurt you with what he is hiding! It's like your dad all over again! GET OUT WHY YOU CAN! _

I ignored the voice in my head, "Sorry you have to answer that either!" I said, "sorry it just I'm nervous I guess." I shrugged and walked into the lift and then turned around to see Dimitri looking at me. "What?" I said pulling him in with me, once we were both in he sent the elevator up, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. But to my surprise he pulled back a bit, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Roza, I'm not too sure I want to do this..."

I must have looked shocked and hurt because he grabbed my face, "It's not that I don't want you, cause I'd pretty sure I do anything for you right now, but that's also why I can't do this."

Now I was just confused, "What? Why?"

"If I have you once then I'll never let you go, I can see that now and I can't do that to you..."

I was shocked and confused, but I didn't want anything more than to be with him and for him to never let me go, I looked up at him though my lashes and said seductively, "You know, I wouldn't mind you never letting me go..."

He growled and attacked my lips, but too soon he broke off, "I can't, I won't let anything happen to you!" he pressed his forehead against mine.

"You know... _You_ could always protect me... if I was always with you..." I didn't know why I was pressing this because I knew deep down I was getting myself in to something bad, I should just walk away now...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO is she gonna walk away or is she gonna stay? :3 please R&R :D till next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS :D so here you go! I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH again for your support! :D its overwhelmed me! im so pleased you like it and just keep reading cause I have MUCH more to go :3**

**Lids xx**

* * *

Chapter 3

**DPVO**

From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew two things, one: I _NEEDED_ her. Two: I should never have her.  
If one glance was enough to make me feel the way she did –the way I have never felt before- what is making her mine going to lead to? – Even just for one night.  
But I couldn't help it the way she first threatened Chris and then the way she flirted with me... they way she dragged her hands slowly down my chest sent shivers down my spine, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction to show her how much she affected me.

I NEEDED to be close to her, to feel those plush lips against my own. As she brushed past me I caught a smell of roses, I grinned. The urge to be near her overwhelmed me. I stood there like a plonker watching her sway her hips as she walked away from me.

I overheard something that got my blood boiling; "Ere, Brov, look at that piece of ass!" said one thuggish looking man, then the other answered, "Wouldn't mind her on her hands and-  
He never got to finish that sentence as with one slight nod they both disappeared, with a little help from my guards.

I walked into my club, I could see Roza was standing on the last step, I grinned again – perfect.  
I snuck up on her and pulled her into a doorway. I felt the electricity reflecting off of us, she knew it was me straight away... maybe she expected me or maybe she could sense me... the later made me grin like a Cheshire cat, she pushed me against the wall whispered in my ear, "I'm not like most girls Dimitri..." I kissed his neck leaving a mark and with that I walked down the stairs to the bar. Those words we're enough to make my worries vanish, lust clouded my vision.

I stood there again, shell shocked by the beautiful Goddess Roza. The urge to have her grew more intense. I followed her out in to the bar area, and found her ordering her drink. She was just about to pay when I got there, I stuck my hand out with money to pay for her drink –all though I didn't need to pay considering it's my club- I gave Matt and knowing look that said keep it.

I could tell she smiled as I put both of my hands both sides of her and whispered in her ear, "You just keep running away just when it gets good,"

"Well I like to keep a man on his toes..." She said seductively, "and thanks for the drink, I might have to repay you later..." I was enjoying this little game we had going.

I growled in her ear, "oh yeah? And what would my repayment be?" I moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it.

"Hummm... well we'll see." her drink came and she thanked the bartender, she turned around in my arms. "So Dimitri do tell, what do you do for a profession," Rose said in a really bad British accent.

I laughing and she joined in, I started to get panicked, I didn't want to lie to her but I couldn't tell her what I was, but God her laugh was like music to my ears, "Um well if I told you now, you'd either run away screaming or not believe me... but I can tell you that this floor your standing on is mine,"

"Oh so you lay flooring?" She said acting dumb.

I laughed, "You were right you're not like other girls... I like that," I said, I glanced down at her lips, I wanted to kiss her so bad. I looked in to her eyes to see if it was alright to kiss her, she put her arms around my neck pulling me down to her, I smiled. As my lips touched hers if felt like a thousand sparks racing though my body, I started off soft at first but when she deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to her I couldn't hold back anymore I became ravenous for her.

"DIMKA!" A high pitched voice screamed came from behind me, we broke apart. I flinched and stood in front of Rose.  
"Tasha what are you doing here?" I asked with a sigh.

"I came to see you Dimka," she said in that horrible whinny voice that made me shiver like chalk on a chalk board.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." I said calmly.

She didn't seem to acknowledge what I said, instead she looked past me at Rose, "DIMKA, WHO IS SHE?! SHE LOOKS LIKE A CHEAP WHORE!"

I scoffed and Rose laughed without humour, "Look love, you don't you listen to Dimitri? Is that why he dumped your sorry ass?" Tasha just looked confused, "OH FOR FUCK SAKE, he said," Rose said this slowly like she was a child, "he told you he didn't want to see you anymore." I chuckled.

"Dimka your not gonna let her speak to me like this are you?" she whimpered.

"Dimitri doesn't own me! AGH woman, whoever you are, you're getting on my nerves so _please leave_" Rose said with authority, it was so sexy on her.

Tasha huffed then left.

Rose smiled in victory, "So who was she? Your X?"

"Yeah but she wasn't good enough and too clingy." I replied with distaste.

She frowned, "good enough? As in bed?" she raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "the way I see it if I'm going to date someone who's been throwing themselves at me and that I don't have any feelings for they best be pretty good in bed, would you not agree?"

She thought about it for a few minutes, "So you're saying that the only reason you dated her was because she was there?" she laughed.

"Yep" we both laughed and then I ordered us some vodka shots. We laughed and talked for ages, we got on really well. We were about five shots in to the night when 'Titanium David Guetta ft Sia'.  
"Oh my god! I love this song, dance with me please" Rose smiled and got up from the bar stall and took my hands in hers.

"I don't know... I'm not much of a dancer..." I tried to stop her.

"Oh really?" she said biting her lip and moving closer to me, "I think I know a way to get you there..."

"Are you black mailing me?" I asked amused.

"In some ways... yes..." She let her hand travel down my chest and over my privates; I took a sharp in hail of breath. "Will you dance with me now?"

"Only if you dance _for_ me later," I said cheekily.

"We'll see..." She said dragging me on to the dance floor, she dirty danced against me until the song finished when I pulled her in to a booth and drew the curtains so we would have more privacy. As soon as they were drawn she climbed on to my lap, gliding her lips up and down my neck slowly, I shivered under her touch.

"I think you owe me something..." I whispered huskily in my ear.

She giggled and started to move her hips to the music. After the song was finished she kissed him hungrily, when she whispered the words, "Take me home..." I growled in her ear and carried her out of the club and placed her into my car all the while we kissed. I broke the kiss and came over to the driver's side; I pulled out of my car space and manically drove off.

When we were outside my house I could tell she started to get nervous, I didn't want her to be scared of me.

I turned my whole body towards her saying, "I know it looks dodgy, but I promise you this _is_ my home."

She gasped, "You live in a old warehouse? Dimitri if you want we could go back to mine... If you don't have anywhere to live..." She said.

She thought I didn't have a home? If only she knew...I laughed, "Rose this is my house I brought it so I could have a place to... work and live and be... away from the major city," I replied, but I saw the disbelief on her face, I growled and pulled her on to my lap, "Roza please just trust me."  
She softly kissed my lips, and giggled when I growled when she pulled back, my arms clamping around her waist. "I trust you Dimitri – god knows why considering I just met you, but I trust you. But... what's 'Roza'?" She asked confused.

I chuckled, "Roza is your name in Russia, Roza." I studied her face, I was so beautiful and pure I had never seen anyone like her she was like an angel. She blushed and I chuckled once again. I placed my hand on her check and she leant in to it, "You are so beautiful and pure." I said voicing my thoughts unconsciously.

"I don't know about beautiful but I'm defiantly not pure." She replied in a dream like manner, looking into my eyes.  
"Well then that makes two of us." She shivered from the cold, "Come on let's get you inside."

She smiled, "Ok."  
Now I started to get nervous, I had taken many skanky one night stands back here, but Roza was different. I would be bringing her in to a world of violence and terra but I couldn't let her go... the thought of her in the arms of another man made me sick. We walked hand in hand to the house as we walked to the elevator. "What's in there?" Roza suddenly asked, seemingly surprising herself, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." she said embarrassed by her outburst.

I chuckled, "It's alright... Um, well that's where I do some of my... business."

"Oh, so that's the work that you don't want to scare me with?" I asked, "Sorry you have to answer that either!" she said, "sorry it just I'm nervous I guess." she shrugged and walked into the lift and then turned around to see me looking at her. "What?" she said pulling me in with her, once we were both in I sent the elevator up, she wrapped my arms around my neck pulling me closer. But I pulled back a bit, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Roza, I'm not too sure I want to do this..." I said, I saw hurt and confusion in her eyes, God if she even knew... "It's not that I don't want you, cause I'd pretty sure I do anything for you right now, but that's also why I can't do this."

She looked so confused, "What? Why?"

"If I have you once then I'll never let you go, I can see that now and I can't do that to you..." I spoke my heart to her; no one had ever got me to speak my heart, not even my mother.

She looked up at me though her long lashes and said seductively, "You know, I wouldn't mind you never letting me go..." God the things she does to me!

I growled and attacked her lips, but broke off quickly, "I can't, I won't let anything happen to you!" I pressed my forehead against hers.

"You know... _You_ could always protect me... if I was always with you..." I knew that moment I would never let her go, I physically couldn't...

* * *

**So what do you think about Dimitri's POV? I decided to do it because when I read books Im always like "what is the other person feeling or thinking?" so I thought I'd show what he thought threw out but I wont make it like copy and past everything I'll try and write exactly how they are feeling :) well I hoped you liked AND until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys, again I still cant believe you actually like what I'm writing so MASSIVE thank you! :')**

**ummm well I hope you like this chapter :) **

**Lids xx**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Rose's P.V.O**

Dimitri kissed me like I have never been kissed before, he pushed me against the wall and I moaned as my back hit the wall, this only spurred him on more. He grabbed one of my thighs and pulled it up on to his waist whilst massaging it deeply, his other hand on the wall keeping us there. I knotted both my hands into his hair keeping him close. Our tongues locked in an almighty battle. I hissed when his hand on my thigh clenched and pulled me, if possible, closer to him. He growled at the closeness and contact of his hard member and the one place we both wanted it to be.

The doors pinged and opened to the bustle of voices and load music, Dimitri broke away and looked around seemingly confused as to why there were people in his house. Then he growled in annoyance, I followed his eye sight to where a man our age and a girl younger than me were getting very close. I couldn't see the guys face but the girl looked very much like Dimitri so I guessed it was his sister.

"Who's the guy with your sister?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

Dimitri jumped and spun to look at me, "how did you know that's my sister?" he eyed me.

I frowned, "you have the same face practically..."

Dimitri seemed to be lost in thought and I could tell he was pissed off by the man so I decided to take matters in my own hands, plus I REALLY need Dimitri... if you know what I mean *wink wink*.

I strolled over to them and cleared my throat, and then I remembered I didn't know her name. The turned to look at me, and then I saw who the guy was.

My eyes widened in shock. "Adrian?" I asked confused

His eyes were even wider than mine as he stammered for words, "Rosie?"

That snapped me out of my shock and I glared at him, "You know what I'll do to you if you call me _that_ again!"

Adrian laughed, "Sure as hell I do!" but then he went serious, "Rose what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I haven't seen you since... since." I said knowing he knew what I was talking about.

A few years back, when I was still in school, Adrian was one of Jessie's friends. One night we were all out and Jessie got really drunk and high. Long story short he tried to rape me after beating me up but Adrian had saved me. Earlier that day Adrian had told me he liked me and that I shouldn't be wasting my time on Jessie, Jessie however over heard this and this knowledge fuelled his fire and suspicion that I was cheating on him. After Adrian saved me, his parents transferred him and I never saw him again.

"Rose it's so good to see you!" Understanding, he hugged me tightly, until we heard a growl from behind me. "AHH... so your here with the great Belikov." It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded, "Yeah..." not wanting to sound like a cheap hoe on a one night stand, I mean I only just met the guy!

"Vika, what is going on here?" Dimitri asked. "When did you get here?"

"Oh I came to surprise you Dimka" she said sweetly. "And Adrian opened the door and said I should wait for you to come back... we kind of got bored so threw a party..." She said timidly, looking up at Dimitri who looked beyond pissed.

He turned to Adrian, "You-

"Hey, Vikki? Why don't you and I go get a drink and you can tell me all about yourself and how you let a moron like him get you into this mess" I said laughing and pointing at Adrian.

She grinned and nodded. We walked away and I glanced back at Dimitri who gave me a grateful yet apologetic look, I smiled reassuringly at him.

"So Vikki, that's your name right?" I asked.

"Yeah but in Russian its Vika." She smiled.

"Ahh right I see, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm eighteen..." she said quietly.

"Oh don't worry! I don't care I was just trying to place an age" I laughed.

"How about you Rose?"

"Um, I'm twenty, just last week actually." I smiled, making us some drinks.

"Oh cool!" she said eyeing the drinks.

"You know," I passed her a drink of coke and vodka, "In England you can drink at eighteen" I said with a wicked smile.

We talked some more and I learnt she had just come over from Russia; she was meant to come a few weeks later but couldn't wait to see her brother, so had come early to surprise him. We got on really well; she was quite like me in some ways.

A few moments later two arms circled me from behind and from the aftershave I could smell and the electricity sparking off of us I knew it was Dimitri. I smiled up at him and he smiled down.  
"Hi" I said in a small voice.

"Privet" his accent was strong when he spoke.

"I'm guessing that 'hello', am I right?"

"You are correct." He smiled kissing my lips softly.

Vikka giggled, I looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"You two are so cute!" she squealed.

Thank god before she asked anymore questions Adrian came over and shouted to everyone, "Ok D, wants everyone out so you need to go, sorry party's cut short!"

"Adrian I forgot to ask, how have you been? You just kinda vanished..." I asked stepping out of Dimitri's arms.

"I'm good as I can be... which isn't very good, you know that," he said cheekily winking at me.

I blushed as Dimitri stared at me; I coughed "Um well yes... But where did you go?"

"Babe I've been everywhere." He said clearly flirting. Me and Adrian have sheared a kiss or two in the past and I'm not proud that I may have cheated on my cheating ex boyfriend, but at the time I needed someone. "Now tell me," he said getting serious again, "What happened after I left? You dumped him like we discussed? Right?"

I lowered my head in shame, "No." I said in a small voice.

"What? I don't think I heard you right."

"No, I didn't, I couldn't myself esteem was none existent Adrian! He told me things!" I was on the verge of crying.

Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose, "How long Rose?"

I paused "Six months ago..." I was lost in the memories and didn't notice the confused looks Dimitri and Vika we exchanging.

Adrian looked horrified, "WHAT?!" he shouted, I flinched as he stepped nearer to me, "What did he do?" he whispered.

I robotically replied, "Too much..." I must of had the glazed look in my eyes that were with me until a couple of months ago. The ones Lissa hated. I was lost in the memories of my past and hadn't noticed I had been lifted up and carried somewhere.

* * *

**So? what did you think? :) I wanted Rose to have a deeper character, because in the book Dimitri is so distant I wanted Rose to have a painful past, I don't know xD but anywho... till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there friends :) here you go sorry its taken SO long I have had a lot on.**

**So enjoy...**

**Lids x**

* * *

Chapter 5

**D.P.O.V**

As the doors to the elevator music met us, first confusion rang through me, and then I spotted Adrian so I became a little annoyed but he did this on a regular basis. But when I saw _who_ he was flirting with my blood boiled. Vika! But what was she doing here?

"Who's the guy with your sister?" Roza asked surprising me

I jumped and spun to look at her, "how did you know that's my sister?"

She frowned, "you have the same face practically..."

Yeah, I suppose she was right. She just keeps on surprising me, I don't know if I'd ever get used to it. All I wanted to do right now is to get away from this hassle and be alone with my Roza. I was so deep in thought of what I'd do to her, I completely forgot about what was happening in front of me. It wasn't until I saw a small brunette that looked suspiciously like my Roza walking over two the couple I snapped out of my daze and made my own way over.

From where I was I could see Rose looking at Adrian like she'd seen a ghost and him the same, my gut clenched with jealously – how did they know each other?

She glared at him, "You know what I'll do to you if you call me _that_ again!"

Adrian laughed, "Sure as hell I do!" but then he went serious, "Rose what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I haven't seen you since... since." I was confused now and need to know how they knew each other.

"Rose it's so good to see you!" changing the subject quickly, he hugged her tightly, which made me annoyed, I should be the _only_ one touching her, I unconsciously growled. "AHH... so your here with the great Belikov." It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"Vika, what is going on here?" I asked wanting to be away from all this. "When did you get here?"

"Oh I came to surprise you Dimka" she said sweetly. "And Adrian opened the door and said I should wait for you to come back... we kind of got bored so threw a party..." She said timidly, looking up at me.

I turned to Adrian, "You-

"Hey, Vikki? Why don't you and I go get a drink and you can tell me all about yourself and how you let a moron like him get you into this mess" Roza said laughing and pointing at Adrian.

She grinned and nodded. As they walked away I watched my Roza glance back at me I gave her a grateful yet apologetic look, I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I turned to Adrian, I wasn't too sure which one to start off with how he knew my Roza or why he was getting to close to Vika. But he beat me to it, "Look mate, we were just having fun and talking, you know I wouldn't. She's your sister!"

I sighed, "Just don't do it again." I turned away thinking I'd just ask Roza about them two.

"If you don't hurt Rose." I spun around, anger got the best of me I grabbed his shoulders and got in his face.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HURT HER!?"

"Alright man calm down, it's just she's been through a lot and possibly more, I just don't want to see her hurt again. I can all ready see she likes you maybe more than she knows. Just don't let her be like Tasha."

"Never!" I almost whispered, I was too shocked by what he had said, she liked me more than a one night stand.

" Dude? Are you alright?" Adrian asked looking at me with concern.

"Just get every one out, NOW!"I brushed it off and turned around to walk over to where my Roza and Vika were talking. I came up behind Roza and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled up at me and I smiled down.  
"Hi" she said in a small voice.

"Privet."

"I'm guessing that 'hello', am I right?"

"You are correct." I smiled kissing her lips softly.

Vika giggled, we looked at her, "What?" Roza asked.

"You two are so cute!" she squealed.

Adrian came over and shouted to everyone, "Ok D, wants everyone out so you need to go, sorry party's cut short!"

"Adrian I forgot to ask, how have you been? You just kinda vanished..." Roza asked stepping out of my arms, I instantly missed her.

"I'm good as I can be... which isn't very good, you know that," he said cheekily winking at her.

She blushed when I looked at her; she coughed "Um well yes... But where did you go?"

"Babe I've been everywhere." He said clearly flirting. "Now tell me," he said getting serious again, "What happened after I left? You dumped him like we discussed? Right?" I glanced at Roza confused.

She lowered her head in shame, "No." She said in a small voice.

"What? I don't think I heard you right."

"No, I didn't, I couldn't myself esteem was none existent Adrian! He told me things!"

Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose, "How long Rose?"

She paused "Six months ago..." Vika looked at me confused, I shrugged because I was just as confused.

Adrian looked horrified, "WHAT?!" he shouted, She flinched as he stepped nearer to her, "What did he do?" he whispered.

She robotically replied, "Too much..." She got this glazed look in her eyes that scared me to no ends, it was like she was frozen.

"Roza?" I asked cupping her face but nothing happened, I panicked and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom.

Placing her on my bed I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands, "Roza come back to me, please." I pleaded with her.

"Dimka get out of my way." Vika said pushing me away.

"Vika what are you-

Vika slapped Roza across the face, I stared stunned as Roza jumped up to fight but then realised what was happening and attacked Vika with a hug, was she crying?

I went to go to her but someone grabbed my arm, "Give her some time, come and have a beer." Adrian said. I looked back at the two girls now clinging to each other on the bed.

We walked out and sat on my white sofa, Adrian got us some beers all the while we were silent.

"Look man, does she know what we do?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

"You have to tell her. Look I'm not going to lie, I was in love with Rose when we knew each other, but that is in the past now. I can't tell you everything because it's not my story to tell but I can tell you what I saw." He paused looking at me; I nodded for him to continue. "Me and Rose went to school together, we we're in the same friend group and I had always liked her but couldn't tell her and then one day it was too late. My best friend at the time, Jessie, came to me one day – after I told him about my feelings for Rose- and told me he had asked her out and she had said yes. He was such a dickhead, but there wasn't anything I could do, I thought maybe they would end when he got bored. A year later they were still going strong and I never got over my feelings, I withdrew myself from Jessie but me and Rose got closer –which he didn't like. I needed to protect her so I didn't care if I got shit from Jessie and I did we had countless fights." He smirked and took a sip of his beer. "It wasn't until one night when we all went to a party at his house that I feared for her life with him. Jessie got legless drunk and also high he found me and Rose talking outside she was laughing at something I said, he came up to us punched me in the face and dragged Rose by her hair to his room. Everyone there was either drunk or high and just laughed at them, I tried to get to her but his friends got in my way." Dimitri stated to fear for the worse, he felt so bad for Roza. "I finally managed to get away from them, all the while she screamed, but then it went silent. I burst into the room and found that he had beaten her almost to her last breath and was about to rape her." Tears now ran down Adrian's face at the memory. "I was so scared, I could have killed him if Rose hadn't have been in such a bad condition I took her to the hospital. I stayed with her until she got better, she didn't have anyone else."

"What about her parents? Didn't they call the police?" I asked.

Adrian scoffed, "What parents? I told them what had happened to her and they blamed _HER_." I was shocked, my poor Roza she had been through so much and it made me want to protect her more. "But anyway, when she was ready to go home I told her she had to dump Jessie, she agreed and I thought she'd do it. I guess I was wrong, but a week later my parents sent me to the private school I met you at. And that's all I know..." He finished his story.

"Thank you for tell me." I said.

"Now you tell me something."

"Ok..."

"How did you meet her? Was it tonight?"

"Yes, she's friends with Chris's new flame Lissa." I said simply.

"Lissa?... as in Lissa Dragimore?" I shrugged, "Did she have Blond hair and green eyes?" he asked

"Um, I guess I didn't really look at her for every long, Roza had my attention... why?" I said in truth.

"I know exactly what you mean. Lissa is my cousin." He said simply.

This just got weirder and weirder and it all linked back to Adrian, as it always did.

"How do you feel about her?" he asked.

"I can't describe it, it's like I couldn't be without her. But that's ridicules because I just met her; I have never felt like this before."

"All I'm saying is just don't hurt her, but I fear it's too late now..." He got up

"Where are you going?"

"To get some answers." He said simply walking towards my bedroom, I hastily followed.

He knocked on the door and Vika shouted for us to come in. She was painting Roza's nails they both had tear streaks running down their faces.

"Adrian I know you want answers, but could we do it another time?" Roza asked.

"Of course..." he answered.

Then she turned to me, "If you want I could get a cab back to mine..." she said shyly.

I was shocked by her, I know sex was out of the option for now but she didn't have to go home, the thought panicked me. But before I could say anything Vika spoke, "Don't be ridiculous! If Dimka don't want to share his bed or you don't feel comfortable, you can share mine," she shrugged, "Either way there is no way I'm letting to get a cab at this time at night when there is a perfectly good bed to be shared and I'll give you some stuff to sleep in." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking between both me and Vika.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Ok, I'll go get you something to put on and you can decide where you wanna sleep." Vika said winking at her as she walked out.

Adrian said goodnight and left too, leaving us on our own. I moved so I sat next to her on the bed.

"I really like your sister, I can tell we'll be friends." She said with a smile.

I stroked her check, "Roza where do you wanna sleep?" I asked hoping she'd say with me.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" her voice husky and I noticed we were leaning in to each other, like magnets.

"With me." I whispered against her lips.

"Ok..." and with that I kissed her.

* * *

**SOO? :3 how was it please do share your thoughts :) until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I haven't updated in ages have two chapters on me :)**

**enjoy... x**

* * *

Chapter 6

**R.P.O.V**

After Vika purposely gave me a really short and silky nighty, I put it on in Dimitri's bathroom. When I came out I tried to act like everything was normal. Dimitri was across the room looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I climbed on the bed and looked at him he was just in boxers and I saw I dribbled a bit. His muscles. OH MY GOD, his muscles! I just wanted to run my hand down them.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you in that." He murmured, his voice this with his accent.

"Who said you have to?" I said with my man eater smile, patting a spot next me.

He climbed into bed and I snuggled up close to him, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. Neither aware that this sleep would be the best sleep we had ever had. I felt home in his arms, a feeling I had never had.

I woke up early the next morning, well before Dimitri. I was still encased in his arms; I leant back slightly to get a better look of his face. I studied it; it was so beautifully sculptured like a work of art.

"You know it's rude to stare." He murmured; his eyes still closed.

I giggled, "Well I can't help it."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me, "And why's that?"

"Because I have nothing else to do, you weren't awake and you wouldn't let me out of your arms if I tried." I said matter of factually.

He chuckled, "Well I'm awake now," he nuzzled my neck and turned us so he was hovering over me, "what do you want to do?"

I giggled and bit my lip, which made him groan, "What?" I asked.

"You have no idea how much you affect me, expressly when you do that!" he said.

I grinned and moved my head up as if I was going to kiss him instead I pulled on his lower lip with my teeth. I moved away and bit my own lip again but this time he crushed his lips to mine. My hands flew around his neck pulling him down and his hands roamed my body, feeling every part of it. Then suddenly he broke off, and just stared in my eyes. I looked at him curious and a bit self conscious.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful, Roza I have something to tell you and it could risk losing you but I have to tell you."

"Oh God you're not married are you?" I asked, "Because that's happened before..." It was just after I broke up with Jessie, I wanted to prove to myself I could find someone else. I met this man at a bar and he seemed nice and rich. He took me back to his house and his wife was waiting for him!

He chuckled, "No, Roza, I'm not married. But you have no idea how jealous I am of that man... having you first..." he kissed me hungrily. The butterflies in my stomach weren't simply fluttering around at his words but they were in full blown war with each other! "Roza, it's what I do for a living... I don't just own that bar..."

"Go on..."

He took a deep breath, "I'm the leader of the Russian Mafia in America..." he said really quickly, I wasn't too sure if I heard him right.

I stared at him in shock, _Dimitri is the Russian MAFIA! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! _

Then I looked in his eyes and realised, it's the same man from five minutes ago... But the next words shocked even me.

"I don't care..." I said softly.

"Pardon?" he asked in disbelief.

"I really don't care that you are the leader of the Russian Mafia, I wouldn't care if you were just a dish washer. I know we only just met and we don't really know each other but, I want to be with you Dimitri, to get to know you... If you will have me..." I said a little bit unsure and self conscious because I was putting myself right out there.

Dimitri gave a breath taking smile and wrapped his arms around me crushing his lips to mine. At this point he was sitting upright on the bed and I was straddling his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Shivers ran over my body as he ran his hands up my thighs and under the nighty, however just as it was getting good my phone went off. Cue: pissed off face! I sighed when I recognised the special ring tone I had for Lissa. I pushed Dimitri away to get my phone.

"Leave it" he said, burring his face into my neck refusing to let me go.

"No, I can't its Lissa." I said softly.

"Call her back later," he murmured running his lips up and down my neck, causing me to moan in delight.

"However much that temp's me just let me answer it so I can get rid of her."

"Fine but come back here with the phone." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Okay..." I got out of the bed and walked over to where my bag was in the corner and bent down to get my phone out of it. As I did I heard a sharp intake of breath from the bed and smiled to myself. I picked up my phone and answered, "Hi Liss."

"I went home with Chris and I woke up and he's not here! I have no idea where he is!" she sounded so scared.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down, "Liss, calm down, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Where are you?"

"In his house, OMG Rose you'd love it, it's an old warehouse! It's so cool!"

"What? Hold on one minute Liss." I turned to Dimitri holding the phone to my chest, "Does Chris and Adrian work for you?" I asked. Dimitri nodded, "And do they live here as well?"

"Yes, down stairs, I live on the top floor."

"Do you know where Chris is?" I asked finally.

"Yeah getting us breakfast, but don't tell her that," he nodded to the phone, "he wants it to be a surprise."

"Oh, ok." I said putting the phone to my ear again, "He'll be back soon, Liss, don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm in the warehouse as well and you were right I do love it!"

"What? Who did you go home with?" She asked confused.

"Dimitri..."

She squealed, "OMG!"

"Agh you say that way too much! But I do have a surprise for you..."

"Oooo, go on you know I love surprise's!"

"You know your favourite cousin, who disappeared?"

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, well I saw him last night, and I'll get him to come see you."

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!"

Dimitri growled, I looked at him; he had a hungry look in his eyes as he looked at me and I could tell he was becoming impatient. I smirked at him, an idea came to me. "Well, Liss, I have some unfinished business to deal with..."

"Oh, really? Who's that with? You better not be having a fight with some slutty girl!" she said, knowing me well.

"No this one involves a Russian..."

"What? You don't know any Russians... Rose what's going-

I cut the phone and flashed Dimitri my man eater smile and jumped off the bed, trying to make a run to the bathroom, I giggled when he growled and chased me across the room.

I was just about to make it to the bathroom when two muscular arms encircled me, drawing me back against his muscular chest. "Did you think you could get away from me that easily?" he asked his accent thick as he whispered in my ear. "You do realise that now I have you I'm _never_ letting you go, don't you?"

I was weak at the knees; I was putty in his hands right now, "yes." I whispered quietly.

He pushed me against the wall and turned me around to face him, "What was that?" he asked.

He was so close now, there was only one part that wasn't touching and that was our lips but they were pretty close, he had no idea how much he affected me, "Yes, I don't want to be away from you. I'll do anything you want..."

"Let me make love to you..." he requested.

I gasped and looked in his eyes; I saw passion, lust, hunger and something I couldn't quite put a finger on...

"Do as you please..." I said softly; then kissed him.

* * *

**did you enjoy? R&R :P until next time...**


End file.
